Complicated
by LittleMeg96
Summary: After her father's death, 16 years old Annie lives a complicated and boring life in the city. But her life begins to change completely when she receive a flyer and application form to become a farmer in a far away town. Sequel to These Things I Will Never Say
1. Complication of a 16 year old girl

**Summary:** 12 years ago after her father's death, 16 years old Annie and her family moved to the city to start over their life. Following the rule of her mother's request, Annie's life becomes complicated and very boring as a grade 11 high school student applying to university for her business degree. But then her life starts to change when she receive a flyer and application form to start over her life as a farmer in a far away town.

Sequel to These Things I will Never Say

* * *

Chapter 1

Ever since we came to the city, my life was more...well let's just say complicated. We moved here when I was little, 4...5 years old maybe. I was born on this island called "Waffle Island". It was a happy family of 5. My mother was a farmer of the Island who, as I was told, bought life back to the Island. My father was the mayor of the Island but when they first met, he was only an "apprentice" who helped his father out with the errands. They fell in love, some people told me they hated each other at first but mother told me that it was love at first sight. They got married. But just before my brothers were born, father was ill. He was going back and forth between getting better and getting worse for the past few years. And when I was 4 years old...he passed away. Mother made a speech to the remaining people on the island; telling them all to leave the island and to start a new life in another world. It was time to end that chapter and start a fresh new chapter in our lives. That's what father wanted for everyone..including us.

So at the age of 4 years old, one season after his pass, we packed our bags and left for the city to start a new life.

Like I said, it was complicated for me. I had some difficulties making new friends because of different backgrounds. No one knew where my home island was...like as if it didn't exist in this world. I dislike everyone, they all treated me different.

And my family...let's not forget about them. Rachel was born when we first arrived..it was a complete nightmare because she looks exactly like father. I have older twin brothers too; Mark was in his own little world while Johnny started his new life here without a problem. He was popular; everyone loves him. It's all about sports, good grades and girls for him.

When I was 10 years old, Mark ran away from home to go to a place called "Sunshine Island" where he can start his life as a farmer. Farming; a dream that mother wanted us all to demolish out of our memory. But I understand Mark's pain, it was something that he really wanted to do. Father told us to follow our dreams. Mother wants us to demolish them. Whose side should we pick?

And my mother..well she ill too now. But she isn't as sick...unless you assume her strapped in a wheelchair a bad thing.

Years have gone by, I am 16 years old..and I guess you can say my very complicated life suddenly got very..very...very boring. I just followed the same routine as everyone else.

Wake up

Eat breakfast

Get ready for school

Go to school

Learn

Socialize

More Learning

Come home

Do homework

Eat dinner

Do more homework

Get ready for bed

Go to bed

Sleep

And repeat

And yes I did make some new friends at school as well...well I made a lot of new friends over the years. Pete, Sara, Claire, Toy, Jill, Adam, Amanda, Hansel, Cory, Connie, Phillip, Lillian, Henry, Mike, and Sabrina. We all had the same thing in common...farming was our family background. Over the summer, they all left.

Jill went back to Forget Me Not after her mother passed away. Pete, Sara and Claire all went back to Mineral Town to help their grandparents' out on the farm. Cory and Connie's parents took off on a trip; sending them to their grandparents' place in Clover Town. Hansel moved in with his sister Gretel in Zephry Town. Sabrina and Mike went to the Lost Valley with their parents. Henry left two weeks ago for Echo Village. Lillian and Phillip left last week for Bluebell and Konohana.

"I'm home!" I shouted out as I opened the front door. I unzipped my boots and placed my coat on the bench as I made my way to the kitchen. Mother was sitting at the table reading through the papers while Johnny was in the kitchen getting food prep and ready for dinner.

"Hi Johnny! Hello mother." I said. I went to my mother and kissed her cheek. She just grunted as a response and continue to read without saying a word to me..I guess you can tell..since Mark left; my relationship with my mother wasn't so great...in fact it is more..oh what's that word...oh right...complicated. I frowned before going to Johnny who had his arms extended out ready for a hug. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't worry about mother. She's just a little grumpy..her back was hurting." He mumbled gently to which I assume she heard because she grunted some more. I heard her mumble something under her breath as she zoomed away in her electric wheelchair. Johnny let out a loud sigh before letting go of me. He washed his hands and he picked up the hand towel as he looked at me. "I better go check on her."

"She hates me doesn't she…" I asked. "Ever since I told her about Mark…"

"Now that's not true.." Johnny kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about helping with dinner tonight. Must be a busy day at school again. There's mail on the coffee table in the living room. If you would like to, you can sort it. But you don't have to if you don't want. There was something for you. And I believe your last exam marks came too."

Johnny disappeared out of the kitchen. I prepared myself a cup of water into my tumblr cup and walked into the living. Johnny was right, there was a giant pile of mail on the coffee table. I sat down on the couch, placed the cup on the table and then picked up the pile of mail.I began to go through the pile.

Johnny

Angela

Rachel

Rachel

Johnny

Angela.

I saw an envelope from my school..yup they must be my last exam marks that Johnny was talking about and then I saw something else come in the mail. At the front it has my mailing address and an unfamiliar looking stamp. I flipped the envelope and looked at the back in shock with wide eyes.

Mark Hamilton

Sunshine Farm

Sunshine Island

No one has spoken to him since he left us. Mother refuse to let us communicate to him. There was a parcel from him to me as well. Thoughts raced through my head. What's going on? Why is he trying to keep in touch with me? Did Johnny get a letter and a parcel too? Does mother know? Is that why she's extra grumpy at me? I quickly went through and picked up all my mail before neatly putting it in a nice pile on the table before I grabbed my mail and my cup and went to the table. I was right, Johnny was in the kitchen; back at it with the cooking. "Is mother in her room?" I asked.

"Mhmm. She's taking a nap. Did you grab all your mail? You can either open it here or in your room."

"First of all...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure.."

"Did you receive a letter and a parcel from Mark too?"

Johnny turned around and looked at me as I showed him the parcel and envelope as I placed it on the table. Johnny looked at me with wide eyes before coming closer to me. "No...I did not." He whispered. "But if I were you, I would open it in your room...mother would flip if she knew."

I went back to the front entrance and grabbed my bag and then went back into the kitchen to grab my mail and silently went into my room. I closed the door with my foot and placed everything, the mail and my book bag, on my bed.

First I should get my homework done before opening the mail…

...or should I break my rule and open the mail first.

It's only one time. It couldn't hurt if I open my mail first before homework. I sat on my bed and sorted my mail out by most important to least important. Mark's was set for last while I went through all the other mails.

Exam scores for Summer: all As

Entrance exam scores for university: all As

University application forms

University Acceptance Letters; should I accept or decline the acceptance?

Letters from friends

And an advertisement flyer.

After flipping through all the mails I then pick up Mark's letter and parcel. My heart began to race as I carefully open the envelope and slipped the piece of paper out.

Annie,

I hope you receive this...well okay if you're reading this now then most likely you have received it.

How have you been? Is life going well for you?

Life here as a farmer is so much different; it was something that I knew I wanted to do in my life for such a long time. And I felt so much happier here than in the city.

You are an auntie now..and you also got a sister in law too. I got married to a wonderful girl name Chelsea and we have a son whom I've named Kevin. The farm is so beautiful here. I wish you and Johnny can come see it!

I'm sorry for abandoning you and Johnny with mother. I'm sorry that you had to tell mother the news. I was scared that she wouldn't accept my path.

Father told us before he passed away that we should follow our dreams and our paths. Mother wasn't letting us doing what we wanted. I know father is happy with my choice of what I wanted.

I'm also very sorry for not contacting you sooner.

I'm writing to you so I can tell you this. Don't do what other people tell you to do. Don't be that person that everyone wants you to be. Do what you want. Follow your dreams. Walk down your path. No one can tell you which way to go. Don't be like Johnny who listened to mother. Listen to father before he passed away.

And you know what...sometimes you have to let go of the important things and people you love to accomplish what you want. You gotta leave the nest someday.

The parcel contains of everything from home..I went back to Waffle Island. I took Chelsea and Kevin to my home island. I put some of your stuff into a box and now I'm sending it to you. There are also some pictures, family pictures and also pictures of my life here. There's also a drawing from Kevin too.

We should keep in touch. I hope I get to hear from you soon!

All the best..Love you lots,

Mark.

I grabbed the box and open it immediately. Mark wasn't kidding. Inside was all my belongings. Everything I abandoned back home on Waffle Island. I rummage through everything and examined it. Everything was in perfect condition still. I picked up my stuff cow and I hugged tightly. Then I found a two picture frame..inside the picture frame was a picture of the Mark, Johnny and I when we were younger. And a family picture with us three with mother and father.

* * *

Flashback

"Did the dress fit?" Luna asked. "If so please step out of the dressing room so we can all see."

I stared at the outfit. In front of me was a light pink shirt, with a white collar and lace detail on the hem and a little red skirt underneath making the outfit look like a little dress. Overtop of it was pink short sleeve cardigan with white details on it.

I started gently removing the outfit out of the hanger and put it on. I looked at the mirror and stared at myself. Something missing. I thought. I pulled the ribbon bow out of my hair, letting my hair fall down to my back I wrapped the ribbon around the collar and tied a little knot together. Then I slipped on the white socks and matching red shoes before walking out of the change room.

Candace stopped me as she brushed my hair and added a red with pink ruffle headband on. I turned into the mirror and looked at myself with excitement. Mother wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my head before looking at our reflection. "You look beautiful Annie." She whispered. "My little girl is so grown up."

"But I will be your little girl. I promise." I whispered back, then I remembered about the new baby. I turned around and hugged mother's stomach. "And I will be a big girl and help my brothers take care of our new little siblings." The moment was ruined when Luna came running toward me and gave me a huge hug.

"You're soooo cute!" She squealed. "Pink suits you so well!"

I giggled nervously as I took mother's hand. Mother thank Luna as we both exited out the store and walked to meet up with the rest of the family for a family picture. Eli stood there with her camera and in front of her was Mark, Johnny and father. Father kissed mother on the lips before picking me up and kissing me on my cheek. "Why hello there my little princess"!" He said. I giggled as he placed me down and took my hand as we posed for the family picture.

* * *

Tears were streaming down my face and hit the photo. Mark was right...I live in such a cruel, boring, unhappy life while everyone out chasing their dreams of becoming a farmer. I picked up the last envelope...inside was a flyer. I began to read it as my eyes grew wider, with more tears streaming down. It was an advertisement for a far away place called Oak Tree Town. They are looking for a farmer to take over one of the town's old ranches. Inside the envelope was the application form. I got up from my bed and went to my desk, placing the flyer and the form on the desk as I began to search up the town.

The without hesitant, I dried my eyes and filled out the application form.

I miss my old life back home

I miss the family that I used to have

Everyone's leaving me; father, Mark, all my friends.

It was time to start a new life. A new chapter. It was time to change my fate, my dream, and walk wherever this path takes me.

And starting today, that change is going to happen.


	2. Christmas

**Chapter 2**

 **Annie**

December 24th. Christmas eve. Also known as Winter 24 which at home it was the Starry Night Festival. I leave for my new life tomorrow.

I sat by the bench in front of the living room window and sighed. There was no sight of stars tonight which is pointless for our festival. I closed my eyes, hugged my stuff cow tight and sighed. Yesterday mother got remarried to a guy name Alex. And then both Alex and his three kids moved in right after. But soon they will all be moving.

Giggling, laughter and talking filled the kitchen behind me. Alex's family and mother's family were all here to celebrate today's and tomorrow's holiday.

I got off from the bench and walked toward my room. Walking toward the kitchen that was packed with family members all getting ready for the holiday they are celebrating. I open the fridge and poked my head in it as I grabbed a water bottle. I watched Johnny cooking up a storm as I opened the cap and took a sip. "Do you need any help Johnny?" I asked. "You seem a little stressed."

"I'm fine Annie, you should get ready, start packing and relax." Johnny replied as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. I picked up the cloth, ran it through cold water and turned him to face as I dabbed the damp cloth over his forehead.

"Johnny, let me help you. I don't want you to be burnt out."

Johnny won the little argument since everyone was on Johnny's side. All I could do was hold back my tears and run to my room. I slammed my door shut and jumped onto my bed and cried into my pillow..

How can everyone treat me so badly? Majority of them don't even know me.

Or was it because my mother and sister talked behind my back about me.

Thoughts ran through my mind; I didn't even notice that Johnny came in. He sat on the bed and rubbed my back. I stood up and sat on his lap and continued to cry into the apron that he was wearing. It feels normal to me. Johnny does this all the time to comfort me. I felt loved and happy and calmed. "It's going to be okay" Johnny whispered into my ear. " Everything going to be okay."

"They don't understand me." I cried. "I have feelings too."

"Don't worry about this new family. It's not much of your concern. You're leaving soon, remember. Tomorrow, you won't have to worry about us anymore. You'll be starting a new life." Johnny placed me back down on my bed and kissed my forehead. "Go talk to your friends. I'm sure they will make you feel better! Also you got some more declining to do for universities. Remember that."

Johnny left my room and closed the door behind him. As I walked toward my desk and opened my laptop. First I turned on youtube and listened to music while I got my rejection letters written out. Once I was done, I realized everyone was online, so I hopped on the msn chat

 ***Annie is now online***

Annie: Today was a terrible day

Connie: Lemme guess, your parents?

Jill: or was it your bitchy-spoiled little sister of yours?

Phillip: and hot...don't forget the hot part.

Annie: *gags*

Claire: ewww Phillip but she's 12

Pete: but 12 years old nowadays can be attractive too!

Sara: I'll smack him across the head for you Annie don't worry

Lillian: same with me for Phillip!

Annie: Hahahha I love you guys.

 ***Toy is now online***

 ***Cory is now online***

Toy: yo yo yo Toy is in da house peeps!

Cory: Awe Hansel and Henry aren't online?

Connie: Cory will be online soon. He's doing last minute chores

Lillian: And I bet Henry is still busy consider he just left like 2 weeks ago.

Lillian: Anyways, Annie was saying she was having a bad day…

Claire: Cmon Annie, spill it!

Annie: Mother got remarried yesterday, and the family is complete trash!

Connie: No

Claire: fucking

Sara: way

Lillian: ...they haven't even been together for over a year! And do you not understand how flipping expensive divorce papers can be if things go wrong?!

Annie: So they are planning on moving...they've already found a new home already.

Lillian: It's not going to conflict you with your departure will it?

Annie: Of course not..I'm leaving tomorrow, that is two days before they move. I told Johnny to sell all my belongings...and send me the money or put them in the basement of their new house.

Jill: Don't take this crap too seriously!

Sara: Yeah! You will be leaving soon, so focus on that!

Pete: how are you going to get to the train station tho? Didn't you move since Mark left?

Toy: I can come over and take you. We can also go over to your father's grave too! Also I got a surprise for you as well.

Annie: Okay, thanks Toy! I gotta go and start packing. Bye everything and happy starry night festival.

Lillian: Happy Starry Night Festival Everyone!

I signed off and stared at my room and sighed.

 **Mistel**

Feels like I've been on the same routine everyday. Even on festivals day. It was so boring, and very repetitive. But now it seems different,this season is different. Everyone's been talking about the new girl who's moving here from the city to start a farming job. It seems like everyone wants to impress this new girl. I mean she's just like us right? What's there to impress?

Today was the Starry Night Festival which doesn't start till like 18:00 and right now it was 8:00...another 10 hours to go...basically.

I walked down the stairs about to walk outside when my older sister, Iris, calls my name out. I turned around and saw her walking down the stairs with a jacket in her hand. I looked right at her and sighed. "I don't need it." I said.

"Mistel, it's cold out." Iris insist. "You'll catch a cold if you don't put it on."

"I will be fine." I opened the door and let the cool winter breeze inside and hit our faces. "See perfectly fine."

I walked out the door before she could say another. Closing the door behind me as I began to walk further away from the building. Around me I can hear people talking about the new farmer. They stop their talking to say "hello, how are you today?" or "good morning!"

It was the same day as usually. Everything is still the same. What's this new girl going to do about this? I bumped into Reagar and Fritz who were both outside the restaurant. They looked at me with blank expressions. "Lemme guess, Iris tried giving you a jacket and you refuse?" Reagar asked me. I nodded.

"That explains where you look like a mix between a snowman and rudolph the red nose reindeer." Frtiz laughed. I gave him a glare and he stopped laughing.

Reagar chucked as well and offered us inside for a cup of hot chocolate. When we got inside, I sat on the stool beside Fritz as we watched Reagar make the hot chocolate, pour it into a cup and placed it on the table in front of us. "You know Mistel, it's not so bad of an idea to listen to your sister." He mentioned, leaning against the counter as he took a sip out of his own cup. "It shows how much she cares about you."

"I know..but it wasn't so cold until now." I sighed, taking my first sip. The warmth of the cup and the drink made me feel warm and comfy again. "Why does winter have to be so cold?"

"Sorry to change the topic." Fritz butts in "But how do you feel about this new girl moving into town in a few days?"

"What's so special about her?" I asked, Fritz and Reagar looked at me. "Everyone talks about her! She sounds like she's just going to be someone typical."

"I guess Iris didn't tell you?" Reagar asked, he crossed his arms and frowned. "Damn..she was suppose to tell you...or so we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Annie is her name. Annie Hamilton. She was born on Waffle Island. Her mother, Angela Hamilton, was a farmer and her father, Gill Hamilton, was the mayor of Waffle Island. When he became sick, and Angela was pregnant. Annie helped with her mother with the Town Hall while her brothers did the farm work. Then the family was forced to leave the island after her father passed away at the age of 4. So they moved to the city where Rachel, the youngest sister, was born. Since then I guess her life became complicated so she decided to come here to escape from her past and start a new life."

I sat there in silence, staring at my cup. I had no idea. Why didn't my sister tell me? I looked up at Reagar who looked back at me with a concerning look. "Do you think, she will make a big difference in this place?" I asked. "As in like the trade service here?"

"I believe so. But we don't know for sure." Reagar replied.

"Who knows what Veronica will do with her." Fritz replied.

The two continued to talk while I sat there and thought about other stuff, while I remained silent. Thoughts were racing through my mind as I continued to start thinking about this new girl.

Just like everyone else in this town.

* * *

Author's Note: There you have it. Chapter 2. I'm still thinking on who Annie's love interest should be. Either it's Fritz, Reagar or Mistel. Guess we will have to find out when the next few chapters comes out.

Also sorry for the swearing and bad words. I will change the ratings on here!


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 3**

 **Annie**

The next day, I woke up bright and early. I got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom to take a shower. Then I got dressed, and threw my hair up into a ponytail and walked toward the kitchen for breakfast.

I'm so excited and nervous for the this new life. Is it what I wanted. The sky was clear, so I can see the stars shining bright outside. Regardless, I was excited to leave. To start my new life and forget about the past...well part of it anyways.

"Are you done day dreaming yet?" I turned around and saw Rachel. She walked toward the kitchen table and sat down. Legs and arms crossed as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulders and narrowed her blue eyes at me. "Or are you regretting on making that decision now that mother's remarried."

"Mother's remarriage doesn't change my mind at all." I closed the fridge door and leaned against it. Looking right back at her. "I made the decision and my mind has been set."

"You don't even like farming...from what I heard, you just followed mother or father to Town Hall and stayed there. Have you ever farmed?!" I clenched my fist into a ball. "Mother says you're a disappointment. Both you and Mark. You're just scared of the change."

"And you know absolutely nothing about our past so don't say a single fucking word about it!" I snapped. The tone of my voice made Rachel's eye wide from shock. "You were never born to see our life before this hell hole. I miss the culture of our old town. The festivals we celebrated. It was so perfect until father passed away. We were a happy family. You don't know a single fucking thing about us before you exist in this damn world. You never even met the other half of the person who created you. So don't make shit up! Also I don't believe that's what mother said as well!"

"Okay Annie, that is enough." I heard Johnny's voice behind me as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Rachel, Annie is right. Don't take any assumption of what you think happen. You don't understand the pain that we all went through when father passed away."

"So what you're now on her side?" Rachel's voice trembled. "Mark left without saying a word…"

"I understand Annie and Mark's pain and how they feel. They choose what they think is right choice in their life. Mark left because he missed farming. Annie's leaving because she miss the culture she grew up living. I do too miss farming, but I can't leave because I started over my life."

"See Annie, why can't you be like Johnny?"

"Because everyone's different. Not one person is alike or identical. We all have different aspects in life. I started over my life and changed because that's what I decided to do. Annie and Mark have different aspects in life." Johnny stops and looks at me. "It's like what father told us. 'Follow the path of life that you choose to take' Whatever path you choose, I respect it. I'm sure father will support your decision and will be watching you from above"

I began to shake, eyes filled with tears and my legs turned into noodles as I fell onto my knees. I covered my face and cried. Rachel stood up and pulled my ponytail making my head shift up. Her face was blurry. "You are such a pathetic cry baby." She spat out. "I'm glad you are leaving. I hope you don't come back because you are not welcome here anymore."

I remained standing on my knees staring at the floor in disbelief as I listen to Rachel's footstep slowly fade away. I can feel more tears forming. Then I felt Johnny tugging on me and pulling me closer to him into a hug as I began to cry into his shoulder while he rubs my back for comfort. "Don't listen to her Annie-Bear." Johnny calmly said. "She's just upset that you're leaving us too."

"H-How do you know that for sure?" I lifted my head and looked at Johnny, tears still streaming down my face.

"We are family. I can tell when something bothering you guys, no matter how hard you try to hide it. Since we came here, I knew you were living a complicated life. That's why whatever you choose to do, I will respect it." Johnny wiped my face with his sleeve. "For as you're my sister and I love you so very much."

"I love you too Johnny." Johnny stood up and reached out his hand to help me up. "Thank you for always being there for me."

"You're welcome. I'll go get breakfast ready, so go finish your packing and get ready."

I stood up and brushed the dirt and dust off my pants before walking back to my bedroom. It was empty now only thing left was my empty bookshelf, bed, and desk. I began to start packing my essentials into my rucksack, and decided to just take that with me to my new home.

Books

Stuff cow.  
Family photos  
Laptop  
Clothes  
Toiletries

I noticed there was a present on the corner of the bed from the corner of my eye. I pulled the box closer and opened it. Inside was a beautiful dress. Old fashion but very beautiful. White shirt, orange skirt, white apron tied at the waist and a green sweater on top. "It's beautiful" I whispered.

"I'm glad you like it." A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw my mother in her wheelchair in front of me. Her brown hair was in a bun and her eyes sparkle as she looks at me. A small smile was spread across her face. "Why don't try it on? I'll meet you in the living room once you are done." She offered.

I picked up the dress and strip out of my clothes and slipped on the dress. It was a perfect fit. I walked down to the living room and saw my mother moved from her wheelchair to the couch. She looked at me and smiled, and offer me to sit in front of her. So I did.

"It's been such a long time since I did your hair." My mother smiled. "Would you mind if I do it again one last time before you go?"

I nodded my head yes, tears streamed down my eyes as my mother gently pulled my hair out of the ponytail and begins to brush it.

"I was talking to Veronica about your new home and the culture. It's a bit different than what I had as a farmer. So i knew this outfit would be perfect for you. You won't feel like you're different." I felt something slipped onto my head as I looked at her, she let out another smile. "As for this headpiece, I made it myself when you were a little girl."

I stared at myself in the full length mirror in front of me. I spun around admiring the dress front to back. My hair was down to my back naturally curl on the end with a cute orange bandana on it and a yellow crochet flower on it. I looked back at my mother. "This is a beautiful present mother. Thank you."

"You are so beautiful...and very grown up." A tear streamed down her cheek, I sat back down and wiped her tears away. "I am so very sorry for neglecting you over the past few years. Mark and I had a chat a while back, I can tell he is very happy in his new life and that's what he wanted...so I am also very sorry for blaming you for his secretive departure."

"Oh mother, I forgive you. And there is no reason to cry."

"I was so protective of you guys because I was scared to lose you. But remembering what your father said, I realize you guys have your own lives to figure out and I can't do anything to change it." I wrapped my arms around my mother's neck for a hug. "I am just so glad I got to spend such little time with you and to say goodbye to you."

We hugged for a bit until the doorbell went. Johnny opened the front door and saw Toy standing there. I let go of my mother grasp and kissed her forehead. "Take care of yourself, and I promise I will come back and visit." I said before I stood up to greet Toy and then heading to my bedroom to grab my remaining things.

I stared at my room for the last time before closing the door and walked to the living room to join everyone. I said goodbye to everyone before making my way outside the house. I looked back at Johnny who was standing by the door. He stepped outside and extended his arms out. "One last hug before you go?" He asked. Tears streamed down my face as I went to go give my brother one last hug goodbye.

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Hello everyone, chapter 3 is finally here! I decided to make this a love triangle between Annie, Mistel and Raegar  
I'm thinking the next chapter will be out in the new year!_

 _-Meghan_


End file.
